The Muse
by Joy1
Summary: Logan's high school sweetheart has come to Logan to die and to employ Max as the next Muse for Logan's life. The final chapter is up.
1. Denial

Title: The Muse

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG 13

Logan's Penthouse was warm and cozy the way she remembered as she opened and shut the door. She entered quietly, carrying her catchall full of her most important belongings. Logan was in the kitchen cooking, as always, "Max… that you?" His head turned to see the blonde before him that he knew so well. She dropped her bag to the side as he inspected her with his eyes.

"Nope," she said biting her lower lip. "Just me." Logan went to her instinctively, kissing her lips lightly, then enveloping her in his arms, just as he had a thousand times before. Their intimacy hadn't changed, even if everything else had. She looked into his crystal blue eyes the way she had for years, seeking approval and acceptance. 

"What's wrong?" slipped passed his lips. He could tell, something wasn't right. Make up couldn't cover the deep dark circles under her eyes. **// Samantha… Her eyes don't sparkle. Why? // **"You're in a lot of pain, aren't you?" She nodded and then his mind knew why she had come to him. 

Max was bored silly at close to one a.m. She had been to Crash, driven her motorcycle at breakneck speeds, and decided to hit Logan up for entertainment. She broke into his place hoping to sneak up on him at his computer, but was sourly disappointed that he wasn't there. Things had been going really well with them. They were edging closer to romance on a daily basis, as boundaries and personal fears began to dissipate. Tonight, in Max's mind, was merely about flirting, but the sight of a woman walking out of Logan's bedroom door wearing only the top half to a silk pajama set, changed Max's mood entirely. 

Max focused on the woman's surprised face, before turning for the door. "Max…" the woman called out. 

Curiosity got the better of her, "How'd ya know my name?"

"Since you're the only woman Logan mentions in letters or phone calls, I thought it was a pretty fair guess you would be the woman slinking around his apartment in the middle of the night… Agh…Don't get the wrong idea… I threw up all over the pants earlier."

Max looked at her quizzically but still moved into solider mode, "Well, I'm sorry your sick. I'm sure Logan will take good care of you," she said dripping with sweetness. "Just tell him I stopped by."

"Don't play that with me!" the blonde stated angrily. 

"Excuse me!" Max said annoyed in fighting stance.

"I pose no threat to you so you can drop the 'tude… I'm not the enemy, military brat… I was Logan's girlfriend in high school. We've stayed friends over the years… He is being a good friend; that's all. I have no desire to revisit the past. You're still the queen bee of this hive…. K."

The woman's frankness impressed Max**. //Maybe I'm closer to Logan's type then I thought… Wait… What am I thinking? //** "Uh… Logan and I are just friends," Max said plainly.

"Right… That is why if you had laser beams for eyes, I would have been dead on sight… You don't fool me. Ya like him and he likes you," Sami responded, walking into the kitchen.

"Ya think?" **// Why did I ask that? //**

"Yeah… Ah…" Samantha began to writhe in pain for a few seconds. "Sorry. Tumors' really giving me fits tonight. Oh, I'm Samantha. Sam or Sami is fine… I was going to get some milk, then head back to bed. I'll send him out so you can talk. I'm not opposed to you making him squirm," Sam said with a genuine smile as she poured the milk. Max rewarded her with one in kind.

Samantha walked through the doorway of Logan's bedroom with the silhouette of Max behind her in the frame of the door. She climbed back into bed next to him. For all Sam had said, their closeness was hard for watch for Max, especially when he gathered Sami closer to himself. 

"Loggie."

"Yeah?"

"Max is in the living room. I think she'd like to talk to you."

Logan's eyes snapped open and he saw the figure in the door. He scrambled from the bed as Sam tried to suppress the laughter that was escaping her lips. He made it to the door unaware that he was shirtless. He stumbled into the living room as Max backed up from the frame with a slight smirk. "Hi… Ah…" was all Logan could manage.

"Hi… Nice chest. Pushing that chair did your body good."

"Ah… Right," Logan looked around, headed back to his bedroom and grabbed a shirt quickly. "Ah, wh-what brings you by?"

"Nice cover."

"Huh?" he said groggily, "Uh, you met Sam."

"Yeah… Nice girl… I have to say I'm jealous though," Max said with an evil glint. "I mean when there is the possibility of me staying its always, 'the guest room of course.'"

"I - I didn't think you'd be open to the suggestion to sleeping next to me… Besides, its so I know when she is getting up because she's sick. I keep the hair out of her face and rub her back." Logan said a little more at ease with the situation.

"How sweet."

"It kind of is when you think about it," Logan said as his mind wandered. **// Samantha under one arm and Max under the other. Heads on my chest. //**

"What was that face? What were you thinking?" Max asked in annoyance.

"No rational man would answer that question."

"Oh, that good huh… I'm just wired, so I stopped by. She's having a rough night so I'll go…" Max said hoping he would stop her. 

"Max… Uh, wait one second…" as he slipped back into the bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?" Samantha demanded.

"I was checking on you."

"The only woman you have been at all interested in, in months, is in your living room; she is ok with us; & came she came by to play. GO … I can throw up by myself for a while."

"You sure you're OK?"

"Logan, I'm dying but fine… GO."

Logan reentered his living room to find Max leaning against the couch. "Sam is going back to sleep, so if you want to play chess or watch TV, that'd be OK."

Max wrinkled her face, "I was hoping for something a little more active. Hey, how 'bout we try those legs at dancing?" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I've not done this for a while, so don't judge me too harshly."

"Well, I've never formally danced so no worries." Logan gave her one of his heart breaking smiles, that she could feel in her whole body. He went over to his electronic miracle to play some music, selecting some slow classical that would be easy to lead and follow to. 

He stood before Max a little nervous, as he tentatively put his hand at the small of her back. Her top was to short so a couple of his fingers lingered on her bare skin. He really wanted to put his whole hand under her shirt, running his fingers over her back. Holding her this intimately would have to be enough tonight _or he might go nuts_. Once he was in the right position, he led Max around the room who seemed happy to be held close; rationalizing it was good for his legs, although it felt amazing to be in his arms. After a few songs, he had to take a breather to give his legs a rest so they sat down, drinking wine and talking quietly.

A loud crash from the master bathroom disturbed the serene moment. They couple ran to the bathroom to find Samantha on the floor. "Sam, Sam, … Come on, Sami, Samantha!" Logan started out quietly then shouting while shaking his friend. She had fallen and hit her head on the counter apparently. She was breathing and had a pulse but she was out cold.

"I'll call an ambulance," Max turned for to get the phone.

"No!"

"What? She needs to get to a hospital."

"She has a do not resuscitate order on her chart that her family will not honor," Logan sought Max's eyes for understanding. "That's why she's here. She's here to die the way she wants… Call Bling."

Max hurried to the phone and got Bling out of bed quickly to help. She watched as this man she respected and admired carried the body of a former love to his bed. She heard him quietly seeking solace in an unseen force, "Lord, please. Just a few days to say goodbye. That's all I'm asking, just a few days." With that a tear ran down his cheek and landed on Samantha's face. 

Max cleared her throat before entering, "Uh… Bling is on his way."

"Thanks."

"I should go. You need time… alone," Max offered as Logan clutched the other woman for dear life.

"You don't have to go…"

"Yeah, I do, but I'll check on you tomorrow."

"Max, thanks for the dance. You are and incredible partner," Logan said with sincerity.

"You too…" Max said as she turned from the strange seen. He was an incredible partner she was realizing, in a variety of ways. She was seeing the fruition of his bond of love and commitment to another. She knew this would be very hard for him, but for the first time when he was hurting, he wanted her to be there. He wasn't hiding his pain from her. 

Max could not comprehend what the death of Samantha meant to Logan. She was his first; his great lost love; his longest friend; his greatest lover; all and all his Muse. He had no clue what was to come but in the end he knew he would have to finally let her go and hope he was strong enough to continue. Max's presence in the midst of the confusion of his heart made things all the more surreal. She was coming closer to becoming his partner. The tension in his heart was released in a low wail of anguish as he tried to figure out how his life had become so complicated in a matter of hours. He gazed down at his tears upon Samantha's face, and once again he kissed her lips, hoping to wake Sleeping Beauty.

__

***********

There is more to come. The triangle is temporary, I promise. 


	2. Acceptence

Title: The Muse

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: R

Skin touching, arms and legs intertwined. Chest to chest; lips to lips. Gasping for breath, moaning from the pleasure. The connection between the lovers was intense and perfect the way it always had been as Logan recalled. Slowly moving his body in rhythm with hers. Constantly seeking her eyes, that she would never doubt his love or sincerity. His hands traveled over her body but something was different. This was a memory but a dream. He was older and so was she. He was dreaming about their last time together. They were together for a weekend, and never left the sanctity of his room. They made love over and over again, not like hormonal animals, but like newly weds. To date, Logan never experienced anything that came to rival that experience. Now in his room, he was holding the woman he had loved so deeply that even as a teenager managed to show her reverent affection. He was dreaming of it again, wanting those moments again. He remembered her crumbled waving hair, and then gazed down at the blond in his arms, realizing prior treatment for her tumors had taken the curl out of her hair. 

With the morning brought a strange peace. Samantha had woken up after Bling treated her head and let her breathe some smelling salts. Logan hadn't really slept choosing to hold Sam tightly, like some how it would keep her alive a little longer. On Sam's part she was unaware of the commotion she had caused, just being comfortable sleeping in Logan's arms. He was wise enough not to share what was going through his mind with her. Samantha woke in the morning weaker then when she arrived but wanting to know all about Logan's pseudo date from the night before. He happily complied before realizing he felt a bit of a cad. He had been fantasizing about sleeping with her earlier and now telling her about the potential new romance he had. It weighed on him heavily. 

"I saw you dancing… You're still good at the gentlemen thing, Loggie. I'm glad you've found someone to have fun with along with a good sparring partner. That's what you've been missing, someone to argue with," Samantha said over some scrambled eggs.

"Sam, Max and I are just friends. Besides I did have both of those components with you," Logan said raising an eyebrow, not really knowing what he was trying to accomplish by the comment. 

"Yeah, when you were a teenager. You're a grown man. Time to find someone else," she said looking him dead in the face. "And you aren't _just friends_… The way she looked at me coming out of your bedroom and the way you scrambled to meet her in the living room last night, you guys have it bad… You ever kissed?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "What does that matter?"

"So you have. When?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Awhile ago."

"No repeat performances?"

"No," he said with frustration.

"You wanted there to be though. Why haven't you made a move?"

Repeating what he had said to Bling, Logan responded, "That could ruin a nice friendship."

"I see. And this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you in a wheelchair until recently," Sam needled.

"I could have if I wanted to…"

"But you're scared."

"I'm not scared..."

"Yes, you are… You can't hide from me. I have watched all of your relationships. In the last two years you got out and out cocky, which as you recall caused many a fight between us. You're scared because this feels real and you don't know how to handle it… Suck it up and jump," she advised.

"Sam, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"Huh… You are going to keep pushing aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Fine… Max has worked with me for Eyes Only and I have gotten her into danger. She has some military types looking for her… that's all I can say and I probably said too much."

"So you don't want to get involved with a great girl because it endangers Eyes Only?" she said in disgust.

"No… Because I endanger her… When I went back into the hospital for the bullet, the people after her nearly caught her because she came back for me. I can't risk her. I can't be the reason she stays or gets caught."

"That's her decision not yours! You are so full of yourself sometimes. She is already staying for you and out of curiosity why didn't you go with her?"

"Yeah. In a wheelchair. She would have gotten caught," Logan said getting more irritated.

"So it is about the wheelchair. I knew it. She didn't get caught; she is here now with you. Deal with it. The truth is **you** are the major obstacle for the two of you being together, **nothing else**. You're so frustrating. I bet you won't let her see you hurt or struggle at all. Well it's a good thing I'm dying… At least she'll see you struggle at least in part."

"Samantha, don't ever say it is a good thing your dying again," his eyes flashed with anger.

"Why so you can continue to hide behind me as a reason to screw up every relationship you've had since me? I need to go… I wasn't meant for this world, not for long at least. Oh how I screwed up your heart… I'm glad I'm going just so that you will finally have to say goodbye," Sam said bitingly with tears in her eyes. "I can't continue to watch you do this to yourself."

Max let herself into the apartment hearing Sam yelling at Logan from outside. She stayed hidden; feeling the argument was far from over. She could make out the figures in the kitchen through the bebbled glass walls. She watched as Logan lunged at Sam, pulling her to himself to kiss her. Sam quickly pushed him away. "Logan, I'm not doing this. I know this is hard for you, but we're not going to say goodbye physically. I made a mistake last time. I was wrong to have let that happen. You're my best friend and I love you, but you aren't allowed to pull this."

"How can you say the last time we were together it was a mistake? I have never felt so connected to a person then I did that weekend."

"And that is the problem. You never let yourself. I just stayed a part of your life in the background and you never moved on…" she said moving into the living room with Logan in tow. "Come on you got engaged to Daphne who is a lesbian, then rebounded with Valerie who is an alcoholic. You then engaged in the string of pointless ornaments and sex toys that you dated after your divorce. Dear God, if I knew what that weekend was going to trigger, I would have never seen you again. Instead, I'm bound by the knowledge I started this sadistic roller coaster you call your love life… You finally found someone, someone who is your equal. I refuse to watch you throw it away on some arbitrary idea of "what if" with me. You should be angry with me or hate me for what I put you through. I'm not perfect and WE weren't perfect. It is time you came to grips with that," Sam yelled, leaving Logan speechless. 

He just stared at her with tears in his eyes. She leveled him with a few sentences and the worst part was they were true. "Why did you leave me?" he finally mustered.

"You were starting a new life at Yale. I didn't want to hold you back. I wanted you to meet new people and have the perfect life without obligation," Sam said softly.

Logan looked down, "That wasn't your choice to make. I loved you. I wanted you, only you."

"That's right Logan. It wasn't my choice to make. I had no other reason. You were a great boyfriend and friend. I should have tried to make it work long distance, then if it was going to dissolve it would have happened more naturally. I'm sorry. I can't take it back… You, however, can fix things with Max. You can let yourselves be happy. You can show her where you hurt and let her be part of your recovery… Truth is Logan you don't want me. You want her… she's your future. I'm just your past…" with that Sam slipped into Logan's bedroom leaving him alone.

Max watched as he looked around the living room, so lost. One tear ran down each of his cheeks. He brought his hands to his face, wiping his cheeks, then pulling them through his hair. He took several deep breaths and then walked into the computer room. Max was about to let her presence be known when her pager went off. 

"You've been here the whole time, haven't you?" Logan asked coming from the computer room as Max walked into the living room. She nodded; there was no reason to lie. Logan ran his hands through his hair a few more times, frustrated and drained. For a few minutes they just awkwardly gazed at each other. Finally, Max came closer to him, not knowing what else to do. "I'm fine," he said.

"No, you're not," she responded sympathetically. 

"I said I'm fine," Logan screamed. Max's face was one of shock, having never seen him react that badly.

"Hey!" Sam snapped coming out of the bedroom, "You will not talk to her like that! Ever! You got it. You're mad, you deal with me. I made you mad. You will not take it out on her."

"I'm not mad. I'm frustrated. I'll get over it…"

"And you will let her help you," Sam commanded.

"Why?" Logan demanded.

"Because you love her and you owe her that much!"

The room fell silent. That word had never been used in reference to Logan and Max's relationship. Sam walked over to them and positioned them to stand face to face only an inch or two apart. "I've had it with the denials and dodges. You two will stand like this looking into each other's eyes for the next five minutes. You are not allowed to look away, down, over each other's shoulder. You must look at one another and if for any reason you should break said eye contact I will restart the clock… Got it," Sam said heading to the oven timer. 

This was as uncomfortable as Max could remember being. She had no idea why she was participating in this exercise. Nothing was going to happen. Logan would never make a move, not in front of his beloved ex. 

Logan stared into Max's eyes trying to figure out if what Sam had said was true. Did he love her? The deep brown eyes were beautiful and open. For the first time when he looked into them he did in fact see the future. Max noticed softness growing on his face as he gazed at her. The pools of blue seemed to searching for something and then found it. It took her breath away. 

They became aware of the heat coming from the other's body. Logan's fingers were pushing his leg as he noticed his palms begin to sweat. His throat became dry as he swallowed and licked his lips slightly. Max's eyes briefly darted to his lips then came back only to catch him gazing at her mouth. Their eyes met again and this time they connected on another level. Heart rates and breathing increased as they just stood starring. Logan decided somewhere in his brain that the feelings he had were real and running from them wasn't working anymore. He brought both hands to Max's cheeks and kissed her lightly. He pulled back just enough to look at her face, before she leaned into his lips. They nibbled at each other's mouths little at a time, eyes shut. Max closed the gap between their bodies pressing herself up to him, running her hands over his back. 

Logan pulled back again to look into Max's eyes and smile touching her cheek before kissing her again. She opened her mouth slightly and he slid his tongue next to hers. They explored until a loud buzz went off in the kitchen. They stopped to look behind them at Sam smiling. She smirked as Logan looked back and Max, laying his forehead to hers. He chuckled over the situation and she followed suite. Sam said she was going for a walk and left the apartment, leaving the happy couple to cuddle each other. 

She met Bling in the elevator. "Now is not the best time. Let's go for a walk."

"Why isn't it the best time? Is he fighting with Max again?" Bling asked.

"No, he's kissing her."

"How'd that happen?" 

"I made them stare at each other. As Steve Martin once said 'Let your mind go and your body will follow.' I knew he would be a puddle in a few minutes of looking at her," Sam said triumphantly.

"Let's go for a walk…" Bling offered his arm.

****************************

__

One more chapter- 


	3. Tomorrow and forever

Title: The Muse

Name: Joy 

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Thank you to Rachel & Jack, who always manage to edit my words in a ways that make them sound better then they were originally written. 

Death began to encroach on the body of Samantha as time passed. Her doctor had surrendered to the inevitable death of his patient, prescribing her meds to manage the pain and monitored her occasionally.Logan and Bling took care of her as best they could. Soon Samantha's nearly gave up walking as she weakened, opting to be read to for entertainment. Max found a kitten, Cooper, that was abandoned near JamPony, and gave it as a gift to Sam for her help with Logan.

Logan contacted Samantha's family to tell them where she was, if they wanted to say goodbye. It was incredibly painful for him to be the go between with her family since he didn't like the situation any better then they did. Logan, however, respected Samantha's choices and was glad to have had the time with her he did. He allowed Max to comfort him as he mourned the change from the Sam he had loved to the shell of herself. 

Sam's sister, Sarah, came to visit as the days winded down. Sarah came in to discover her beautiful, vivacious sister weak and at death's door. It was more then she could take. Her visit lasted a total of three hours. It ended when Sam asked Sarah to read her some of Little Women. Samantha wanted to see if her sister would stick around for the hard stuff, so she showed her the section that she wanted read- the death of Beth. Sarah wept, rose to leave, kissed her sister's cheek, and told Logan to call when it was over. 

Shortly after the situation with her sister, Samantha got all of her affairs in order. She left everything to Logan but specified that she wanted him to handle her remains as well. Her family could put up a head stone if they wished but Logan got to have her ashes. He was responsible for casting them to the wind when he was ready to let her go. She specified intricately all these things, as she grew closer to death and stronger in peace. She videotaped things for her family and friends to help them through the transition. Life was right on course, and she resigned herself to the path before her. 

*********************************

"Can I get you anything?" Max asked as Sam curled up with her kitten. 

"Could I have some tea and a few minutes to talk to you?" she responded petting the small furry animal that was grooming herself. 

It was Max's day off and she had assumed the responsibility for Sam that day, giving Logan a break. Bling took him out for the day just to get him out of his penthouse, which he had been locked into for a week. Max returned with the tea and a cold washcloth for Sam's throbbing head. She had learned to read Sam's pain though Sam tried to hide it. 

"Max, do you love Logan?" Sam as Max sat down.

She shifted uncomfortably in the chair next to the bed. Love was not taught at Manticore, so it was hard to identify if she was experiencing love or just strong affection. "I'm not sure… I care for Logan… a lot."

"I need you to take over for me… I am truly his past but there are some things you need to understand before I die. Can I trust you with all my knowledge of Logan?"

"I don't understand what you're asking."

Sami shook her head and took a deep breath. "In his life I have always been there to point him in the right direction when he started to lose sight of who he was. He can get distracted and flustered. He needs someone to believe in him and remind him that at his core he will always be a journalist and truth teller. When he becomes an avenging angel or a computer wizard, he gets lost… I can't leave until I know you can do that for him…until you can be his muse."

Max stared wide-eyed at the woman. She was being asked to make a real commitment to Logan whether he knew about it or not. "I… I don't know-- if I can."

Samantha's eyes sunk and she breathed through pain. "Why? I have done it for years and I haven't always been with Logan… if that is what you're worried about."

The dark haired beauty looked into the blue eyed blond for clarity. "I may someday… have to leave … never speaking to him again."

"If you run, take him with you… He will follow- Trust me!"

"I don't know… It's dangerous."

"It is dangerous for him to live without direction… It is dangerous for him to be left to his own devises… Please! Think it over… I have done what I can to make it easier for him but … please think it over."

"All right, I will…" Max said hesitantly. 

*************************************

Logan and Samantha's last argument was their silliest ever. Samantha didn't want to die in his bed, and Logan wanted to be near her at all times, and in his bed seemed easiest. Sam won out in the end, earning the right to stay in the guestroom for the remainder of her days. Logan bought a reclining chair for the room, so he could be next to her at all times. 

Samantha stopped eating almost entirely as she edged closer to death's door. The nausea and headaches impaired much of her basic hunger. She weighted a mere 86 pounds on the Tuesday afternoon that was to be her last. Logan felt sure he would break her if he held her too tightly, so he refrained from hugs unless they were requested. 

He read Shakespeare, Louisa May Alcott, and Scripture to the small frame on the bed, who took shallow and contented breaths, waiting to be taken home. With each breath, the tide of Samantha's life slipped further away, leaving her best friend pained and watching the process. In the end, there was no great gasp or painful heave, just one quiet sigh. Then she was gone. 

*************************************

Samantha had breathed her last hours before and now her body was at the morgue, waiting for cremation. Her healthy organs had gone to other people for transplants. Her life would continue in others, just like she wanted. 

Logan went home after the paper work was taken care of and sent Bling and Max away wanting some time to himself. He began to go through the few things Sam had brought with her to his home. Logan found a box in Sam's bag that was labeled- "Logan, open up and watch the tape after I've past away, the sooner the better. Love Sami"

He shoved it into his VCR and sat on his couch. He suppressed the desire to cry as he watched Sami bound into a chair in front of the camera. She looked like herself just minus hair; instead, she had a scarf or her head. 

"Hey there, Logan. I made this for you right after I found out I wasn't making any progress in treatment, thus being the scarf rather then hair. I guess I wanted you to know that I know you will be the one I will be counting on… you're going to be the one I turn to. I plan on living out the rest of my young life outside of the hospital with no more tubes or medicine, and I will live it to the fullest. I know this isn't what my family wants for me, but I know you'll get it."

"You have always called me your muse. Well, now I have a title for you. You see, you're my immortality. You know me better then anyone. I have no need of a child to leave behind because all that I am resides in you." A huge smile encompassed the blue-eyed beauty that shined with life. "I will always exist in you… My Love, My Life, My Heart, My Being… My All. I'm so grateful for you in my life… Do me a favor? Write something about me… then I truly will live forever."

"Always remember, you are a truth seeker and a writer. Everything thing else is just circumstantial. Life will get complicated, and I won't be around to kick your butt anymore, but the truth to your being is simple: you are a truth seeker. Don't lose that. Funny thing is you always asked what I was- the answer has always been, your muse. Now as I'm dying, I know it is true… I would live and die for you, but more than anything I' your pathfinder. Just because I will die doesn't mean you need to lose your direction. So to help you on your way now that I am gone, I have left you two things- at least I hope I've found what I wanted to by the time I have past. My intention is there should be a compass and a pendent of Gabriel the Archangel."

"First off, I know you aren't into religion, so I want to explain. Gabriel is the patron Saint of communication since he was the bearer of the news that Mary would have Jesus and Elizabeth would have Saint John. I thought if I asked you to wear this little pendent, you might be less likely to forget who you are and what you do. 

"The compass should be pretty obvious. It is meant to symbolize finding your direction. Whenever you get lost or scared, I want you to look at these objects and ask yourself- what I would tell you to do."

"So this is it. I love you, Loggie. This body couldn't hold my spirit when I was healthy, let alone when I'm sick. Know that I'm fine and at peace. Most of all, know you were the love of my life and my best friend. I love you Logan Cale, forever as of today. I'll see you soon. I'm not going too far."

The screen faded to black and Logan found himself crying silently on his couch. In the bottom of the box there were two smaller boxes. He opened the first, and it was a beautiful brass colored compass that was engraved "Love, Sam." The second box was the Saint Gabriel pendent and necklace. He undid the clasp and put the necklace around his neck. When the pendant touched his chest, it hit him all of a sudden. It was over; his muse was gone. Only tokens of affection were left behind to help him on his way. 

***************************************

Logan woke with a start in the middle of the night alone and cold. He wandered into the guest bedroom to once again realize she really was gone. He whispered into the darkness, "I miss you."

"Why?" responded the voice of Samantha.

Logan startled worse then he ever had before, then edged toward the vision. There in his living room was Sam alive and well, without a hint of illness or pain. She stood in her favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt he had given her from Yale. "Well," he said swallowing, "You're dead."

"Yeah, but I also right here," she said laying her hand on his heart, "and right here," she said pointing at his head. "I'm always with in reach… Now, dance with me."

Logan smiled as he took her hand and spun the apparition around. They danced, laughed and played the way they always had. She was very real to him even if she wasn't actually there. "I'm dreaming," he said after a while.

"Sort of… but not really."

"Then what is this?" Logan asked.

"Proof… Proof that I'm not that far away. Proof that I will always be here when you need me. All you have to do is ask… Just remember, it will be much better for you if you can learn to rely on Max rather then me. I won't abandon you, but neither will she… Trust her… Run to her. She'll catch you when you fall."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Logan Cale." After the words were uttered, Logan found himself standing alone in his living room, looking at nothing. A deep sense of peace washed over him as he sighed.

Max entered the apartment moments later, having felt the need to check on her honey. "Hey. What are you doing standing in the middle of the living room for?"

Logan smiled a huge smile and turned on some music. "I was waiting for my partner," he said as he put his arms around her leading her around the room.

"So it wasn't just a weird feeling… You really did need me. My spider sense must be getting better… at least my Logan sense is."

Hand in hand, they twirled around the living room the way they did the first night Samantha had arrived. They both sensed she was watching with great approval and pride. She had set Logan on many of the most important paths he had ever taken and now she had connected him to Max in a very emotional way. His Muse's last gift was the provision of the next great love of his life, one that would far exceed her influence on his life. Samantha's death left a hole in Logan's life that Max decided to gladly fill, because being someone's Muse was a wonderful gift for both giver and receiver…


End file.
